Memory devices, e.g. non-volatile memory devices (e.g. RRAM memory devices including RRAM memory cells, also referred to as RRAM cells) may typically not be very stable when high temperature stress is applied. This means that a probability of an RRAM memory cell losing its information may rise drastically with the temperature. In typical consumer and industrial applications, during a lifetime of a memory device or of a chip that may include a memory device, a maximum temperature may be limited to values that are acceptable for RRAM. However, a packaged chip typically may have to be soldered when a board is assembled. During soldering, typically temperatures of 260° C. may be used for up to some minutes.
This temperature applied during soldering may cause stress in the memory device that is so high that an unacceptable probability for RRAM data loss may result.